gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Der Hohe Spatz (Episode)
"Der Hohe Spatz" (im Original: "High Sparrow") ist die dritte Folge der fünften Staffel von Game of Thrones und die dreiundvierzigste der gesamten Serie. Die Regie der Folge übernahm Mark Mylod. Das Drehbuch schrieben David Benioff und D. B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 26. April 2015 auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 11. Mai 2015.Deutschsprachige Ausstrahlungsdaten auf Sky Handlung In Braavos Im Hause von Schwarz und Weiß in Braavos, in dem die verschiedensten Götter- und Götzenbilder aufgestellt sind, dient Arya inzwischen als Novizin. Sie beobachtet Jaqen H'ghar, wie dieser einem Manne einen Becher mit der Flüssigkeit aus dem Tempel gibt und so das Geschenk des Todes verabreicht. Arya verlangt von Jaqen zu wissen, warum sie bislang nur den Boden des Tempels fegen sollte, obwohl er ihr beibringen wollte, wie man einer der gesichtslosen Männer werden kann. Jaqen antwortet ihr, dass er sie schon unterrichte. Laut ihm müssen alle Menschen dienen und er fügt hinzu, dass sie ein Niemand werden muss und es nur einen Gott gibt, dessen Geschenk - den Tod - jeder kenne. Darauf kann sie sehen, wie ein Toter in eine Kammer gebracht wird. Auf die Frage, wohin genau dieser gebracht wird, kriegt Arya jedoch keine Antwort. Arya wird später in ihrer Kammer von Jaqen aufgesucht. Er weist sie darauf hin, dass sie kein Niemand werden kann, wenn sie Gegenstände von Arya Stark besitzt. Sie beschließt daher, ihre alten Sachen loszuwerden und wirft sie in die Lagune von Braavos. Nur ihr Schwert Nadel, das ihr einst ihr Halbbruder Jon Schnee schenkte, kann sie nicht versenken und versteckt es daher am Strande. Wieder im Tempel, beobachtet sie erneut, wie eine Leiche hereingetragen wird. Dieses Mal wird sie von Jaqen angewiesen, bei der Waschung der Leiche zu helfen. Sie erhält keine Antwort, als sie fragt, was sie nach der Waschung mit der Leiche tun soll. In Königsmund thumb|250px|Beeinflusst von seiner Gattin Margaery, versucht König Tommen, seine Mutter Cersei nach Casterlystein zu schicken.Die Hochzeit von König Tommen und Margaery findet in der Großen Septe von Baelor statt. Auf dem Wege zur Septe jubeln die Massen in Königsmund Königin Margaery zu, was Cersei beunruhigt. Im Beisein des Hofstaates werden Tommen und Margaery letztlich getraut und schlafen in ihrer Hochzeitsnacht miteinander. Sie kommen danach kurz auf Joffrey zu sprechen und Tommen gesteht sich ein, dass er nicht wirklich um seinen thumb|250px|Königin Margaery verspottet Cersei.ermordeten Bruder trauert. Margaery beginnt darauf, Tommen um den Finger zu wickeln und erwähnt, dass es ihre Großmutter kaum abwarten konnte, bis sie die Hauptstadt wieder verlassen durfte. Mit dem Ziel, Cersei aus der Stadt zu drängen, deutet sie gegenüber Tommen an, dass es seiner Mutter ähnlich gehen könnte. Tommen bezweifelt dies und Margaery antwortet, dass er zwar nun ein Mann und der König sei, er für seine Mutter aber immer der kleine Junge bleiben werde. Am nächsten Tage trägt Tommen seiner Mutter diese Idee vor, welche sie aber ablehnt. Cersei sucht darauf Margaery und ihre Damen auf, von der sie jedoch verspottet wird, und zieht sich wieder zurück. In einem Bordell von Lord Baelish geht der Hohe Septon seinen Fetischen nach, als plötzlich einige Spatzen, unter denen sich auch Lancel Lennister befindet, hereinstürmen. Sie beschimpfen den Hohen Septon als Schande und als Sünder und zwingen ihn, splitternackt durch die Straßen von Königsmund zu gehen. Beschämt sucht der Hohe Septon danach den Kleinen Rat auf und verlangt die Hinrichtung des Hohen Spatzen, den er hinter diesem Angriffe und der Demütigung vermutet. Cersei will jedoch nur wissen, wo sie den Hohen Spatz findet und sucht ihn, von Ser Meryn Trant begleitet, auf. Sie finden den Hohen Spatzen umgeben von armen Leuten, denen er Suppe einschenkt. Er gibt sich Cersei zu erkennen, als diese ihn nach dem Hohen Spatzen fragt, und scherzt gut gelaunt über den Titel, den ihm seine Feinde gegeben haben. Des Weiteren sagt er, dass seine Gefolgsleute ihn für besonders halten, weil er ihnen sagt, dass niemand etwas Besonderes ist. Er äußert, dass er glaubt, Cersei sei gekommen, um ihn wegen des Vorfalles mit dem Hohen Septon zu verhaften. Sie gesteht ihm, dass der Hohe Septon seine Hinrichtung gefordert hat. Für seine Sünden habe sie ihn allerdings verhaften und in die Kerker des Roten Bergfriedes werfen lassen. Cersei bietet dem Hohen Spatzen einen Pakt an, da der Glaube und die Krone einander bedarfen. Im Norden Der Wiederaufbau der zerstörten Festung Winterfell geht unter der Aufsicht der Boltons voran. Im Hofe der Burg sieht Stinker zu, wie drei gehäutete Menschen aufgehängt werden. Roose Bolton hatte seinen Sohn Ramsay zu den Cerwyns geschickt, um Steuern einzutreiben. Da Lord Cerwyn die Boltons als Verräter beschimpft und seine Treue zu den Starks bekundet hatte, ließ Ramsay ihn, seine Frau und seinen Bruder vor den Augen von Lord Cerwyns Sohn lebendig häuten. Roose erinnert seinen Sohn daran, dass sie nicht genügend Männer haben, um den Norden in einer offenen Revolte zu halten und dass ihr Verbündeter Tywin Lennister nicht mehr lebt und ihnen daher auch nicht mehr helfen kann. Er erläutert, dass sie ihre Macht nur durch Allianzen und nicht durch Terror erhalten können, weshalb Ramsay eine passende Braut heiraten soll. Bei dieser handelt es sich, wie sich herausstellt, um Sansa Stark, die mit Lord Petyr Baelish inzwischen bei Maidengraben angekommen ist. Als Sansa klar wird, dass nicht Petyr sondern sie verheiratet werden soll, sträubt sie sich dagegen, da Roose Bolton ihren Bruder ermordet und ihre Familie verraten hat. Petyr versucht sie zu beruhigen und sagt, dass sie Ramsay und nicht Roose heiraten soll. Er behauptet, dass er sie zu nichts zwingen wolle, sie aber aufhören sollte, eine passive Rolle im politischen Spiele einzunehmen. Sie solle die Chance wahrnehmen, ihre Familie zu rächen. Nach einem kurzen Moment des Überlegens kehrt Sansa zu ihrem Pferde zurück und reitet weiter. Aus großer Entfernung beobachten Brienne von Tarth und Podrick Payn, wie Lord Petyrs Eskorte in Richtung Maidengraben reitet. Sie beschließt, mit Podrick um den Graben zu reiten, da sie ohnehin weiß, wohin die Reisenden wollen. Bei einer Rast fragt Brienne, wie Podrick als Knappe zu Lord Tyrion kam. Podrick erklärt ihr, dass er im Krieg der Fünf Könige einst für einen Ritter thumb|left|250px|Die Boltons heißen Lord Baelish und Lady Sansa auf Winterfell willkommen.namens Ser Lorimer gedient habe. In einer Nacht stahl dieser betrunken Essen und teilte es mit Podrick, wurde dafür jedoch hingerichtet. Eigentlich sollte auch Podrick hingerichtet werden, doch als Lord Tywin hörte, dass er ein Payn ist, begnadigte er ihn und schickte ihn nach Königsmund, wo er seinem Sohn dienen sollte. Brienne bietet Podrick an, dass sie ihn im Kampf ausbilden könnte. Als Podrick sie auf ihre Vergangenheit in den Diensten von Renly Baratheon anspricht, erzählt sie ihm, wie sie Renly kennenglernt hat. Lord Selwyn Tarth richtete in ihrer Kindheit einen Ball aus, um eine gute Partie für sie zu finden. Zwar fühlte Brienne sich dabei zunächst glücklich und wie eine echte Lady, merkte dann aber, dass sie von den anwesenden Jungen eigentlich verspottet wurde. Renly nahm sie zur Seite und tröstete sie, worauf sie sich in ihn verliebte. Doch dass sie ihn nicht schützen konnte als er starb, war für die das schlimmste Gefühl ihres Lebens. Doch sie fügt hinzu, dass sie Renly eines Tages rächen wird, da sie weiß, dass Stannis für den Tod seines jüngeren Bruders verantwortlich ist. Lady Sansa und Lord Baelish erreichen derweil Winterfell und werden von Roose, Walda und Ramsay Bolton empfangen. Ramsays Geliebte Myranda beobachtet die Begrüßungszeremonie und Ramsays Versprochene eifersüchtig. Eine ältere Dienerin bringt Sansa in ihre Gemächer und sagt, dass der Norden nicht vergisst, womit sie die anhaltende Loyalität der Nordmänner zum Hause Stark andeutet. An der Mauer Stannis sucht, gemeinsam mit Ser Davos Seewert, den frisch gewählten Lord Kommandanten der Nachtwache auf. Erst will Stannis, dass Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee seinen Burschen Olly aus dem Raum schickt, doch Jon will ihn bei allen wichtigen Geschäften dabei haben, da er ihn, wie einst Jeor Mormont ihn selbst, zum Kommandanten ausbilden will, was Stannis akzeptiert. Jon lehnt jedoch das Angebot von Stannis ab, der ihn als Erben von Eddard Stark legitimieren und als Wächter des Nordens einsetzen will. Jon argumentiert, dass er einen heiligen Eid geleistet hat und diesen nicht brechen kann. Er verlangt von Stannis zu wissen, wie lange er noch in der Schwarzen Festung zu bleiben gedenkt, da sie nur begrenzte Vorräte haben. Stannis antwortet, dass er und seine Leute in etwa zwei Wochen nach Winterfell aufbrechen werden, die Wildlinge sich aber seinen Reihen nicht anschließen und daher an der Mauer bleiben. Bevor er geht, rät Stannis Jon, dass er Allisar Thorn zu Ostwacht an der See schicken sollte, da er zu viele Feinde vor Ort habe. Ser Davos bleibt kurz zurück und erklärt Jon, dass der König etwas in ihm sehe, aber ein komplizierter Mensch sei. Er erinnert Jon an seinen Eid, der besagt, dass er die Reiche der Menschen schützen soll, die Menschen unter der Herrschaft der Boltons jedoch leiden werden. Nachdenklich sitzt Jon später an der Seite von Othell Yarwyck und Bowen Marsh in der Speisehalle der Schwarzen Festung und fragt Sam, wo Maester Aemon steckt. Laut Sam gehe es diesem nicht besonders gut, weshalb er nicht an der Sitzung teilnehmen kann, worauf Jon diese beginnt. Er scherzt, dass er und Othell beschlossen hätten, einen Hauptmann für die Latrinen zu berufen. Der anwesende Ser Allisar starrt Jon finster an und glaubt, dass er sich nun für alles an ihm rächen werde. Zu seinem, aber auch zum Erstaunen der meisten Brüder, ernennt er Thorn stattdessen zum Ersten Grenzer. Des Weiteren beauftragt er Janos Slynt damit, als Kommandant den Wiederaufbau von Grauwacht zu leiten. Slynt verweigert diesen Befehl und beschimpft Jon als Bastard, worauf er befiehlt, Slynt nach draußen zu bringen. Slynt schimpft und droht mit angeblichen Freunden in Königsmund, doch wird selbst von Thorn nicht mehr beschützt. Auf dem Hackblocke fleht Slynt schließlich um Gnade, bereut seinen Ausfall und behauptet, immer Angst gehabt zu haben. Jon gewährt ihm diese nicht und köpft Slynt mit einem Schlag. Stannis, der das ganze Schauspiel beobachtet hat, nickt Jon danach lediglich zustimmend zu. In Volantis In der geschlossenen Kutsche erreichen Tyrion und Varys Volantis. Gelangweilt spielt Tyrion mit einer Fensterklappe und will nur noch die Kutsche verlassen. Varys versucht ihn zu beruhigen und erinnert ihn daran, dass auch in Volantis jeder nach ihm sucht. Tyrion glaubt jedoch den Verstand zu verlieren so eingesperrt und beschließt die Kutsche zu verlassen. Sie gehen durch eine enge Gasse voller Sklaven, wie Tyrion verächtlich bemerkt. Sie bemerken eine Rote Priesterin die zu einer Gruppe Sklaven spricht und mit ihnen zu R'hllor betet. Dabei verkündet sie, dass der Gott die Sklaven genauso erhört wie er Könige erhört und das er ihnen die Drachenkönigin geschickt hat. Tyrion reagiert spöttisch auf die Wort der Priesterin, doch Varys drängt ihn ruhig zu sein und zuzuhören. Die Priesterin blickt auf und sieht intensiv zu Tyrion. Der zieht sich sein Tuch tiefer übers Gesicht und will ein Bordell aufsuchen. Im Bordel setzen sie sich an einen Tisch und Tyrion ist sich sicher vollkommen unerkannt geblieben zu sein und nicht aufzufallen. Sie bemerken eine Prostituierte die eine silberne Perücke trägt und gekleidet ist wie Daenerys. Allerdings bemerken sie nicht Jorah Mormont der sie in einer Ecke belauscht. Varys merkt an, dass man Daenerys ernst nehmen sollte da sie Sklaven und Huren überall gleichermaßen inspieriert. Tyrion springt auf und will Varys verlassen. Er setzt sich zu einer Hure und sie will ihn erst nicht bedienen. Als er sie überredet hat bringt er es doch nicht über sich und geht nach draußen urinieren. Er merkt, dass sich jemand von hinten nähert und denkt erst es ist Varys. Es ist jedoch Jorah den Tyrion nicht erkennt. Uninteressiert wendet sich Tyrion wieder ab und wird plötzlich gefesselt und geknebelt. Jorah verkündet er werde Tyrion "zur Königin" bringen und verschleppt ihn. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Hoher Spatz *Rote Priesterin *Bordell-Wächter *Clea Tode *Janos Slynt Produktion Hauptdarsteller *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Kit Harington als Lord Kommandant Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Natalie Dormer als Margaery Tyrell *Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *Alfie Allen als Stinker *Sophie Turner als Lady Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Arya Stark *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Dean-Charles Chapman als König Tommen Baratheon *Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar *Michael McElhatton als Lord Roose Bolton *Iwan Rheon als Ramsay Bolton *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebendarsteller *Jonathan Pryce als Hoher Spatz *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Owen Teale als als Ser Allisar Thorn *Roger Ashton-Griffiths als Lord Maes Tyrell *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Faye Marsay als die Heimatlose *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Dominic Carter als Lord Janos Slynt *Ian Beattie als Ser Meryn Trant *Eugene Simon als Ser Lancel Lennister *Brenock O'Connor als Olly *Will Tudor als Olyvar *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell *Charlotte Hope als Myranda *Rila Fukushima als Rote Priesterin *Elizabeth Webster als Walda Bolton *Paul Bentley als Hoher Septon *Brian Fortune als Othell Yarwyck *Michael Condron als Bowen Marsh *Stella McCusker als Alte Frau *Mishael Lopes Cardozo als Bordell-Wächter *David Garlick als Mutloser Mann *Matt McArdle als Söldner *Eddie Elks als Söldner *Gwyneth Keyworth als Clea *Emina Muftic als Bettlerfrau *Samantha Bently als Der Fremde (Prostituierte) *Xena Avramidis als Der Krieger (Prostituierte) *Portia Victoria als Der Schmied (Prostituierte) *Em Scribbler als Die Mutter (Prostituiert) *Rebecca Scott als Die Jungfrau (Prostituierte) *Rosie Ruthless als Das alte Weib (Prostituierte Anmerkungen *In der Folge "Der Hohe Spatz" treten 18 von 29 Hauptdarstellern der fünften Staffel auf. Für Alfie Allen (Stinker), Michael McElhatton (Lord Roose Bolton), Iwan Rheon (Ramsay Bolton), Iain Glen (Ser Jorah Mormont) handelt es sich dabei um den ersten Autritt in der fünften Staffel. *Der Titel der Folge verweist auf den sogenannten Hohen Spatzen, den Anführer der religiösen Bewegung der Spatzen, der in dieser Episode das erste Mal auftritt. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Margaery und Tommen heiraten während der Handlung von A Feast for Crows und A Dance with Dragons nicht, da Tommen dort noch viel zu jung dazu ist. Dementsprechend versucht Königin Margaery ihre Gegenspielerin Cersei auch nicht zu verdrängen, indem sie Tommen zu Handlungen gegen seine eigene Mutter beeinflusst. *Der Hohe Septon wird nicht von den Spatzen in einem Bordell entdeckt und nackt durch die Stadt getrieben oder anschließend von Cersei inhaftiert. Da ihr Bruder Tyrion die Wahl des amtierenden Hohen Septons zu den Gunsten seines persönlichen Favoriten beeinflusst hatte, glaubt Cersei in ihrem wachsenden Verfolgungswahn, dass der Hohe Septon mit ihrem Bruder unter einer Decke steckt und lässt ihn von dem ihr unterstellten Ritter Osney Schwarzkessel beseitigen. Nach seinem Tode wird der Hohe Spatz, nicht zuletzt auch durch die bedrohliche Anwesenheit der Spatzen in der Hauptstadt, zum neuen Hohen Septon gewählt. *Sansa kehrte in A Feast for Crows und A Dance with Dragons nicht Winterfell zurück und des Weiteren endet ihr Handlungsstrang so ziemlich mit den Geschehnissen in der vierten Staffel der TV-Adaption, bei der sie sich auf Hohenehr befindet. Ramsay soll in der Vorlage nicht Sansa Stark, sondern Arya Stark heiraten. Da diese jedoch Cersei entwischt ist, wird Jeyne Pool, eine Jugendfreundin Sansas aus Winterfell, als Arya ausgegeben und nach Winterfell geschickt, um die Herrschaft der Boltons durch die Heirat mit einer angeblichen Startk-Tochter zu legitimieren. Zwar folgen Brienne von Tarth und Podrick in dne Romanen einer möglichen Spur Sansas, können diese aber zu keinem Zeitpunkte aufspüren. *Jon Schnee ernennt Ser Allisar Thorn nie zum Ersten Grenzer der Nachtwache - schon alleine deshalb, weil dieser in den Romanen nur Waffenmeister und kein Grenzer ist. **Stannis Baratheon rät Jon Schnee Allisar nach Ostwacht zu schicken. Im Buch ist dieser seit Janos Slynts Ankunft auf Ostwacht stationiert. *Tyrion wird ebenfalls in einem Bordell von Ser Jorah entdeckt und gefangen. Varys ist dabei jedoch nicht anwesend, da er Tyrion auf der Reise nach Meereen überhaupt nicht begleitet. Medien Bilder 503 Janos Hinrichtung 01.jpg 503 Hoher Spatz Cersei.jpg 503 Arya 02.jpg 503 Jaqen.jpg 503 Tyrion wird entführt.jpg 503 Brienne von Tarth Podrick Payn.jpg 503 Cersei Pycelle Loras Maes.jpg 503 Tommen Margaery 01.jpg 503 Sansa Petyr 01.jpg 503 Jon Nachtwache 01.jpg 503 Hoher Spatz Cersei 01.jpg 503 Cersei Lennister Hoher Spatz.jpg 503 Heimatlose Arya Stark.jpg 503 Rote Priesterin Freigelassene.jpg 503 Rote Priesterin Meereen.jpg 503 Roose Ramsay Walda.jpg 503 Sansa Petyr Roose.jpg 503 Königliche Sänfte mit Gefolge.jpg 503 cersei 01.jpg 503 Arya 01.jpg 503 cersei meryn trant.jpg 503 Margaery Tyrell Mädchen.jpg 503 Bordell in Volantis.jpg 503 Heimatlose1.jpg 503 Varys.jpg 503 Freigelassene Meereen.jpg 503 Myranda.jpg 503 Ramsay Walda.jpg 503 Roose Ramsay.jpg 503 Maes Tyrell.jpg 503 Tommen Margaery.jpg 503 Cersei Pycelle.jpg 503 Podrick.jpg 503 Podrick Brienne.jpg 503 Sansa.jpg 503 Sansa Petyr.jpg 503 Hoher Spatz.jpg 503 Tyrion Hure.jpg 503 Janos Hinrichtung.jpg 503 Jaqen Arya.jpg 503 Arya Nadel.jpg 503 Arya.jpg 503 Cersei Tommen.jpg 503 Lennister-Sänfte.jpg 503 Heimatlose.jpg 503 Tyrion.jpg 503 Tyrion Varys.jpg 503 Jon Nachtwache.jpg 503 Janos wird hingerichtet.jpg 503 Cersei.jpg 503 Margaery Cersei.jpg 503 Qyburn.jpg Videos Zitate Einzelnachweise en:High Sparrow (episode) es:Gorrión Supremo (serie) fr:Le Poids du nom it:L'alto passero ja:シーズン5第3話「雀聖下(ハイ・スパロー)」 pl:Wielki Wróbel (odcinek) pt-br:Alto Pardal (episódio) ro:Înalta Vrabie (episod) ru:Его Воробейшество zh:S05E03 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 5